Alien vs. Metalbeard
Amset-Ra: Nothing to see here, move along at your own risk! Wyldstyle: Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! Due to the Pluuvian government filing a complaint against us on account of our Decibel-brand speakers' deafening sound, we have taken them down. However, we have replaced them with Anti-Frenzy guns! Elsewhere in the pyramid... Pewpewpewpewpew! Frenzy:"' Whoa! You could have hit me with that! Yikes! These things are everywhere! Back in the stadium... Wyldstyle: Not to mention I set up a security laser beam system to protect my hair, and Morro is standing by with a freeze ray missile launcher. Anyway, let's meet our contestants, who just so happen to be from our early days! Amset-Ra: What is this, a game show? Wyldstyle: Nah. Those are too bland. Hockey games are more exciting than game shows, and even their fights are frowned upon. Anyway, in the Red Corner, the almost pathetic Alien! Alien: Hey! I beat Tee-Vee last match. Wyldstyle: Yup. Almost pathetic. In the Blue Corner, the larger-than-life pirate Metalbeard! Metalbeard: Aye! After nearly two years, Metalbeard be back fer more action! Alien: I can take you down! Metalbeard: Says the wimpy spacelubber who couldn't even beat Toxikita last season. Alien: But I beat Jek-14, Lord Garmadon, and Tee-Vee! Metalbeard: Aye, but they be all beaten by sheer luck. Alien: Just like you beat AntiMatter by sheer luck? Metalbeard: ...Look, matey, just admit that I be the better fighter! Alien: Let's see... *comparing ranks* Rank 14... Rank 45... That should tell you a lot right there. Metalbeard: ... Wyldstyle: Make your prediction, Alpha-Team-Villain-Whose-Name-Is-Not-To-Be-Mentioned-In-This-Pyramid. Ogel: Metalbeard. Wyldstyle: See ya. A random trebuchet throws him into a random portal. Wyldstyle: Much better. Now, as Tee-Vee has sustained critical damage last match (and Alien will pay for that), he is in our sadistic Dr. Inferno's lab. In Dr. Inferno's lab... Dr. Inferno: How do you feel, Tee-Vee? Tee-Vee: Recovery = 94%. Dr. Inferno: Oh, where's your priest? Tee-Vee: Location unknown. Back at the match... Wyldstyle: So General Magmar will be our referee. Magmar? General Magmar: That's Mama Luigi Supreme Glorious General to you, civilian. And begin this match posthaste. The Saber-Tooth Walker falls on him. Sir Fangar: Do not steal my gloooooorious speech style, inferior servant of a book! General Magmar: I AM NOT THE SERV- oh yeah... Alien: Construct! Wyldstyle: Alien is building an ETX Strike Ship! Alien: You're going down! Metalbeard: Shiver me timbers! Ye be an easy target! Woosh! Alien: You missed! Activate attack mode! Wyldstyle: Metalbeard tried to swing his sword at Alien, but missed! Metalbeard: I've got me a gnarly idea... Wyldstyle: What's this? Metalbeard is... running forward with his sword low? And now... he's using it as a vaulting pole? Alien: What... Metalbeard: Prepare to be boarded, spacelubber! Alien: No... No... No... Metalbeard: Permission to land this ship? Alien: Denied. Alien pulls out a crystal staff. Alien Queen: THAT'S MINE. Havek: What happened? Alien Queen: First that runt stole my fleet, and now he has my staff. Shoot that insubordinate's craft down at once. Havek: Yes, Your Majesty. Havek signals several Aliens, who drag in a stolen Geonosian Cannon. They fire it at Alien's ship. It is a direct hit! Alien: Whoa! Friendly fire! Havek: I think not. Metalbeard: Ye've betrayed yer crew, matey. Mealbeard jumps just before the ship crashes to avoid the explosion. He lands on the rubble. General Magmar: (from underneath the rubble of the Saber-Tooth Walker) I declare Metalbeard the champion of the land! Metalbeard: Aye! This is only me second victory! Alien: (from underneath the rubble of his own ship) And hopefully your last... Amset-Ra: Is it it just me, or are these battles getting shorter and shorter? Anyway, here's to a nonexistent ending! See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Alien vs. Metalbeard? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 3 Category:Round 1 Battles